


Groundhog Day

by EscapedMinds



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, Groundhog Day, Happy Ending, M/M, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapedMinds/pseuds/EscapedMinds
Summary: Everyday Fred gets shot until he finds out what would stop his cycle. He stops it by recognizing what his heart has always wanted, that smirking no good Fp Jones.





	Groundhog Day

**Author's Note:**

> Very Au, no prison no 2nd season pretty much. Wanted to get this out b4 the 2nd season but it got pushed back unfortunately. It's very fluffy and Fred does seem ooc but i can't help writing him this way. Do enjoy!

The smell of gunpowder, the distant screams, and the cold seeping through his body. These are the definite constants in Fred’s life. Every day no matter how hard he tries, this is the outcome. And every day he wakes up to the same morning. He no longer remembers what day it is, or how long this has been repeating for. It feels as long as a month, but this loop never ends. No matter how hard he tries it always ends with himself getting shot.

Day 15, or so he tells himself, he’s here again sitting in pop’s with his son waiting for his order and waiting for the man dressed in black to come and shoot him once more. No matter how many times he tried avoiding this outcome, and avoiding pop’s altogether, the loop finds another way for this man to shoot him dead at the end of the day. And just like the day before he wakes to find himself in bed and everything is reset to the day before.   

He’s tried killing himself before the assailant could, but just as he feared his day still repeated. He finally came to the conclusion that he can’t escape this hell. The only thing he can do is to make the best of it. He did things he normally would never do, nor had the time or the courage to do. He began helping the homeless on the south side, he picked up his guitar again, and most importantly he spent more time with Archie. Although this repetitive hell seemed to have no ending in sight this here, playing football with his son, was something he looked forward to every day.

Finally one thing peculiar happened, something outside of the usual merciless timed loop. Fp rolled up on his Harley while Archie and him were playing catch.

“Hey Archie can you take the ball back inside, I have to see what Fp wants.”

“Sure Dad.” 

He cautiously strolls over to a cocky smiling Fp leaning on his motorcycle pulling a drag from his cigarette. It was a scene straight up from one of his old fantasies.

“Nice Ride.”

“Thanks just got her, isn’t she beautiful?”

“Yeah, so what do you want Fp?”

“Always to the point Fred, you never change. Well, I was in the neighborhood.”

“You’re from the southside Fp, what made you come over here?”

“Can never pull one over you.”

“Not even when were kids.”

“Hey, so wanna ride? I want to show you something.”  He turns back to the house and figures why not? This is the first change from the rest of the damn loop, it’ll be a refreshing break from things.

“Sure where to?”

“You’ll see, hop on.”

Fred hadn’t ridden on Fp’s motorcycle or any motorcycle since they stopped talking to each other many years ago. He forgot the freeing feeling of the wind blowing in his hair and the smell of leather while holding on to Fp. He missed this. After what felt like a mere second the freeing feeling was gone they had arrived. Fp had already hopped off and started on a path. The path lead to the back of a garage and there he saw it, something he thought he’d never see again a refurbished _shaggin wagon._

“Holy…Fp how did you get it to look identical?”

“Well photos, and surprisingly enough a lot of it was from the original.”

“You saved parts from it? I thought you said it had caught on fire after you crashed?!”

“It did, but some pieces were salvageable. Hey wanna take it for a spin?!”

“Hell yeah!” Fred launched himself into the passenger seat with the glee of his former youth.

“You don’t want to drive?”

“You always drove, it’d feel weird if I did.”

“Fair enough.” Fp hopped into the driver’s seat and started it up. “Starts like new.”

“What a throwback, so hey can we stop at pop’s and get a to go?”

“Now that’s a throwback! And sure!”

 

* * *

 

 

They drive to a spot in the mountains overlooking the town. From up here the town just looked like a small lake of beautiful bright lights.

“remember our first time here?”

‘Yeah you thought there would be a bear in the woods ready to come out and attack you.”

“Hey that’s a legitimate fear!” They both bust out into a small hysterical laughter, until it died down into the calm silence.

“What happened to us F? Why did we fall apart?”

“ Maybe we were just too hotheaded.”

“Or miscommunication.”

“Maybe.”

The silence stretched on like a calm blanket soothing an aching child until they couldn’t bear it anymore. Too much had been left unspoken between them. Fp took the initiative and leaned over and kissed Fred. The kiss had frozen Fred to the core, he had secretly prayed that this day would come but he never dared to hope. Fp had thought perhaps he had crossed an unspoken boundary and started to pull back before Fred pulled him back and crashed their lips together. He devoured every little sound either of them made with a ravenous hunger. Fp pulled back to pepper Fred’s neck with kisses slowly moving towards the junction between neck and shoulder to leave a mark. Fred gasped and whispered into Fp’s ear. “Fuck me F.” 

Fp pulled Fred and himself up and made towards the back of the truck. Once inside Fp pulled a bottle of lube from his leather jacket.

“You take that everywhere you go, or did you have this in mind today?”

“I only hoped it would get this far, looks like I’m right. “

And there it is again that cocky grin that made Fred fall in love with him all of those years ago. They quickly strip each other and Fp pushed Fred onto his back, and kissed him only this time it was slow and passionate. He wanted to spill all of the years of want into that single kiss. Fp finally broke and slowly made his way towards his goal kissing the sweet writhing body below him along the way. Once he made it to his destination he blew hot air on the already hard leaking cock and unsheathed him. Fp’s heartbeat skyrocketed, he never thought he’d get the chance for any of this. Only in his lust filled dreams he saw this, and they paled against the real thing. He swirled his tongue around the head and sucked. This was his first time ever doing such a thing but he wasn’t going to let Fred on to believing that. Fred gasped and in that moment he prayed he didn’t have a strong gag reflex and sunk even deeper. Fred grabbed the taller man’s hair which made him moan around his cock.

“Oh god F, I can’t hold on much longer.”

And that was Fp’s cue to pull off, and without wasting a second he smothered his own cock in as much lube as possible and slowly pushed forward.

“I’m sorry Fred I didn’t want to waste time with my fingers.”

Fred released a silent scream and tears started to fall from his eye, but he’d be damned before he told Fp to stop. He slowly pushed in further until he bottomed out, he stopped to let Fred adjust to him. Soon enough Fred’s breathing started to even out.

“Move.”

He gradually picked up his pace until Fred shouted “Faster! I’m gonna!” And Fp pounded into him with a force of a freight train. After a few more thrusts Fred came with a scream and Fp soon after. He fell on top of Fred, with the both of them trying to catch their breath. He slid out and rolled over.

“That, was incredible.”

“Stop rubbing my ego.”

“No really Fp, I dreamt of that for a long time. “

“Same.”

“F?”

“hmm?”

“What really made you decide to come over, to you know make the move?”

“Not sure, it just felt like it was finally time to get it all over with. Our friendship wasn’t getting any better and I just couldn’t take it anymore.”

Fred silently thanked whatever god that lead Fp to finally make a move, because as much as it hurt to admit he knew he himself never would have.

“Come back with me, both you and Jughead can live with me.”

“We’re not a charity case Fred, and I’m not going to impose on your family. Besides you belong on the north side and we don’t.”

“All of that is bull shit and you know it! You’re afraid that I’m pulling your leg that this is all just one big heaping lie. Well I’ll tell you something F, you’re not a charity case and this north side south side bs I don’t care. F, I’ve wanted this for so long, and I was afraid to ask for it. But now that you gave me this chance and courage to say this, please give us a chance.”

“Alright Fred….You always were the sappy one.” And he jabs Fred in the side with his elbow.

“Ow! And I know, so is that a yes?”

“Yes Fred, I would love to live with you.”

Fred smiled and sealed their promise with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> May extend, not entirely sure yet. If you want more please comment or pm me. (Oh also this was my first time writing smut so don't be too harsh on the comments please. Thank you.)


End file.
